


then fall

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [13]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just a thought, Realm of Mianite, inspired from a tumblr ask to transandor, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: gandus appears to jordan in a dream
Series: a vibes a vibe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Kudos: 6





	then fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



> i sent an ask to transandor and then i was inspired. im trying to move more drabbles and stuff over to ao3 to be easily found

gandus appeared in one of jordan's dreams. they were falling in a familiar, lightless void yet he could still see her.

"hello captain," she said.

"gandus," jordan greated warily, "what do you want?"

gandus smiled sharply, "you as always."

jordan frowned and looked down at himself. "why do you push so hard for me to join you?"

"like recognize like. kin know their kin." gandus said with passion, "i see darkness in your very quintessence."

jordan thought back to another world, another life where the father of his not-goddess had stolen some of his quintessence. jordan had thought nothing of it then but now? now he had answers to questions he hadn't thought to ask.

jordan shook himself from his thoughts and glared at gandus. "we are not like, we are not kin. i would not marry a murderer nor would i seek to destroy my goddess."

gandus threw her head back and laughed. "hermod was my mistake. but your devotion to this Ianite, is yours." she looked jordan in the eyes, "you could become her but you choose to serve her."

"i love my goddess." jordan tensed his muscles and clench his fist.

"this ianite isnt your goddess. your goddess sent you through a one way trip into the void. your goddess is truly deserving." gandus threw her arms open. "join me captain and learn what devotion from a true goddess feels like."

"no," jordan said softly.

"no?"

jordan gritted his teeth and spoke louder. "no."

gandus scowled. "then fall."

she snapped her fingers and suddenly gandus was gone from jordan's vision. the swooping sensation in his stomach that jordan had associated with the void consumed his mind and he shot up from his bed.


End file.
